Don't Say Goodbye
by BeTheDream
Summary: Emma. Explosion. Wounded. With her heart in her stomach, Regina rushes to be by her former-fiancé's side. But seeing each other for the first time in 11 months, flames they thought had died suddenly begin to spark. Maybe now they'll get their chance at a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is slightly terrifying because I've never posted OUAT/SQ fic before. This story was inspired by the song Stay by Little Big Town. I also just wanna say a huge huge thank you to Kate (lelianassong on tumblr) for encouraging me to continuing after I hit a wall. And I'll leave it at that.  
If you enjoy it in anyway at all, please leave a review and let me know :)  
Boo x**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_I can't do this anymore Regina. I think maybe you should take this back." _

_Emma dropped the silver engagement ring onto the counter top where it landed with a clatter. It lay still between them, glittering under the lights above it. Emma watched and waited for Regina's reaction. The fact that there wasn't one made her nervous. There were no tears in her eyes, no muscle twitched, nothing happened. Emma's heart longed to go over and comfort her, but her head knew better. Her own eyes filled with tears as the intense atmosphere in the room got the better of her. _

"_So what happens now?" Regina eventually managed to say, her heart beating hard in her chest._

"_Well, I got offered a job with Boston PD. I'm moving there and after that, who knows?" Emma shrugged her shoulders._

"_It's just that easy for you to leave, is it? You can pack a bag and go without any hesitation? I knew you were the fight or flight kind, I just thought you'd fight a little harder." Tears were starting to bite at Regina's eyes. She swallowed hard._

"_Fight for what, Regina? Ever since the election you're at the office all the damn time. You chose your job over me." _

_Regina didn't reply. She wanted too but she knew Emma was right, so she bit her tongue. There was nothing left for either of them to say. Emma picked up the handle of her suitcase and began dragging it out of the room. She managed to make it to the front door before she heard the clicking of heeled boots following her. _

"_Emma...wait." Regina's words seemed to get stuck in her throat. _

"_I can't, not again Regina." Emma opened up the door and let it swing itself shut behind her._

_An echoing crash shattered the silence of the night. Emma wondered what home accessory had been flung against the wall this time. The last time they fought it was a vase and the time before that it was the lamp. Emma managed to hold herself together long enough to sling her bag on to the back seat of her car and sit herself in the driver's side. Her eyes shone with stinging tears and she took one last look at the home she was leaving behind. With a twist of the key, the bug roared to life and she was away. _

"Swan, where the hell is your head at?!"

Emma shook her head, getting rid of the memory that was plaguing her and threw herself to the ground. A bullet zoomed past her head, missing it by inches and clanging against a metal wall of the warehouse. These memory flashbacks had been happening more often lately, she couldn't believe that she'd let it happen in the middle of a chase. She kept her body low, taking cover behind a rusty crate, but she couldn't stop for long. She could see one of the suspects getting away and it was now or never. She jumped up and ran. Blood was pounding in her ears and sweat trickled down her neck. With one final push of adrenaline, she jumped forward; arms outstretched and knocked the man to the ground. He put up a fight and rammed his elbow into her face. Emma felt the splash of warm blood hit her face. She couldn't work out if it was hers or his. A sharp kick to the stomach was enough to send her flying. Anger washed over her as she watched the man she had been after for weeks, run away.

"Not this time buddy." She growled to herself.

Instinct kicked in, she tightened her grip on her gun and began shooting. The gunpowder made her eyes sting but she carried on. After that it was chaos. It felt like everyone was firing blind and all she could hear was bullets hitting the walls. Emma managed to drag herself up off of the floor and began to run as best as she could.

"EVERYONE DOWN." One of the team screamed.

A flash of light and burning heat engulfed the air around her and she was thrown back against a wall like a ragdoll. Her head smacked against a metal pole and she fell to the floor. What happened after that, she had no idea.

* * *

"_Not again, Regina."_

Those words had spun around Regina's head every day for the last 11 months. She should've known it was coming. They had been so happy for so long, there was no way that it could last. No-one could have everything. Happiness could surely only last for so long. It was for that reason that she began to push Emma away. She'd hide away at the office, leaving Emma on her own night after night. It wasn't fair, she knew it wasn't, but it seemed less painful than facing the truth.

11 months. That's how long Emma had been gone. They had been the longest 11 months on her life. A lot had changed in 11 months but she still thought of Emma every single day. Her heart still ached for the fiery blonde. No-one had ever come close to filling that void. Emma had been her whole world and without her, she had nothing left.

Even now as she sat in her study, there were little reminders of Emma everywhere. There was a stack of _Harry Potter_ books on the bookshelf, completely out of place amongst the heavy leather bound books of Regina's. On the drinks cabinet was a bright purple lava lamp because Emma had decided that the place needed 'livening up.' And hidden in the bottom draw of the desk was a picture of the two of them. Emma had taken it while they were hiking in the woods, just as the sun was setting. It was beautiful and far too precious to just throw away.

After finishing up some work in her office, Regina crawled wearily into bed, a bed that she and Emma had picked out together, and a memory that stung every time she slipped underneath the covers. Even after all their time apart, Regina still remained on her side of the bed. Instinctively, her arm reached out the pillow where Emma should be. She traced lines in the space and fell asleep wishing that she was there.

The call came at 2:43am. A shrill ringing sound filled the room and bounced off of the walls. Regina struggled to open up her eyes and ran her hand around the bedside table to try and get hold of her phone. An unknown number lit up the screen. It made her stomach drop a little. Who would possibly call at 2 in the morning?

It was hard to focus on what she was being told. The same words buzzed around in her brain._ Emma. Explosion. Wounded. _Adrenaline kicked in and her heart started pumping faster than ever. In less than an hour she had managed to shower, get dressed and pack a bag. She ran through the house making sure all the doors and windows were locked. Regina got into her car and revved up the engine. As she left Storybrooke she glanced backwards, hoping the town would survive without her.

Regina drove solidly through the early hours of the morning. She didn't stop once; she just kept going for almost 4 hours. In any other circumstances, she would've liked to have stopped to appreciate the beautiful places she drove through, maybe found somewhere to buy a coffee and watch the sunrise. Now wasn't the time though, she had to get to Emma. Thinking about Emma made her stomach ache. Emma would be all alone, lying in a hospital bed. She might not be awake. She might not be _alive. _Regina scolded herself for thinking such things.

Soon the road signs began to indicate that she wasn't far from Boston. She couldn't help but press her foot a little harder on the accelerator. The sooner she got there, the better.

* * *

Emma's eyes flickered open and she winced at the pain that echoed in her skull. She pushed herself to take a look around the room and groaned upon seeing the man sitting at the end of the bed.

"And Sleeping Beauty arises." He chuckled softly.

"Save it Graham." She lifted her hand to argue back but found she didn't have the energy. "So, what happened? Please tell me I at least saved the day?"

"You did. But then a bullet hit a tank of propane and well..." Graham's sentence trailed off.

"And boom." Emma finished.

"Boom. You went flying, smashed into a pole. You've got broken ribs, sprained muscles and a bad concussion. You'll live. Thought I was gunna have to find a new deputy."

"Well I wasn't planning on going without a fight." Emma held on to her side and tried to sit upright. "You've been here all night?"

"Yeah, couldn't leave you alone and I was too worried to sleep." Emma thought she saw the usually cool Sheriff blush.

"Go on, I'll be fine and you look worse than I do." She winked at him and laughed.

"Listen Emma, I, uh, need to tell you something." Graham rubbed his hands together nervously. "The name listed as your emergency contact, well...it was Regina."

Emma's blood ran cold. This couldn't be happening, not now. She mentally cursed at herself for not changing the details.

"Please, please tell me you stopped them calling?" She asked, already fearing the answer.

Graham shook his head and stared at a spot on the floor. He counted himself lucky that Emma was unable to stand up and smack him around the head.

"Regina's on her way to Boston."

* * *

"I'm here to see Emma Swan." Regina said breathlessly to the young woman behind the desk.

The woman reeled off directions on how to get to the room but Regina only half-listened. Instead she ran ahead in the vague direction that the woman was pointing. The hospital was huge and every corridor looked exactly the same. She turned so many corners and wandered up and down so many wards.

And then she was there. Emma was lying there in her room, presumably asleep.

Regina could see right into her room through the glass window. Seeing Emma again, after what felt like a life time apart, sent her heart into a spiral. She had to steady herself against a wall. It felt like her knees were going to give way beneath her. Emma looked different, yet exactly the same. Her hair was longer and a bright shade of blonde, she looked stronger physically but her eyes showed something else. It was something that Regina was all too familiar with. It was pain and it was longing. Regina stood and watched as Emma's eyes began to close again.

She watched as a tall, handsome man walked across the room with a Styrofoam cup in his hand. He sat down next to the bed and put his hand on top of Emma's. A jealous rage filled Regina. She should've been the one looking after Emma. This man had love in his eyes; he looked like a little puppy dog staring up at her. It was infuriating. Regina held her head up high and marched into the room, displaying a lot more confidence than what she actually felt.

As the door clicked open, the man beside the bed jumped up and out of his seat. His hand hovered near his jacket pocket, presumably near where he kept his gun. Emma fidgeted uncomfortably in her bed obviously disturbed by the quick movement beside her.

"Can I help you?" The man asked. He was standing in a defensive position between the bed and the door. This did not help Regina's already building rage.

"You can get the hell out of the way for a start." Regina narrowed her eyes, mimicking her opponent's stance.

"That's not gunna happen until you tell me why you're here."

"I don't have to tell you anything." She hissed.

Emma rolled her eyes. She tried to pretend she was sleeping so she didn't have to deal with the sudden rush of feelings brought on by hearing Regina's voice. Even if she didn't say a word, Emma knew she was in the room. She could smell her. In their 5 year relationship, Regina never changed perfume. It was intoxicating and every time Emma smelt it, her heart beat overtime. _Play it cool, Swan_ she thought to herself.

"Graham, Regina. Regina, Graham." Emma said wearily.

Reluctantly the pair of them shook hands. Graham now stood a lot more relaxed, Regina on the other hand stayed as she was, too overwhelmed to even move. Graham's eyes flickered between the two women and it was clear to him that he was no longer wanted nor needed in that room.

"I'll be outside if you need me." He said to Emma, nodding his head to make sure it was okay to go.

Regina and Emma were left alone. Emma kept her eyes closed tight. She didn't want to have the conversation that was about to take place. She didn't want to see Regina again. If she saw her again then she'd want her back and she couldn't face going back.

"So, I'm still your emergency contact?" Regina said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't think they'd call you. I meant to change it but, y'know, life kinda got in the way." Emma shrugged her shoulders.

Regina tried hard to not let the sting of that comment get to her. She knew she wasn't really wanted here, but it didn't stop it from hurting slightly.

"You're partner seems...nice." Regina sat down on the chair previously occupied by said 'partner'.

"He's not my partner. He's my boss."

"He likes you." Regina stated bluntly.

"What difference does that make to you?" Emma snapped back.

"No need to be like that, it was just an observation."

Emma couldn't believe the situation she was in. As if the pain of almost being blown to pieces wasn't enough, she now had to deal with the emotional pain of Regina being there. She wouldn't have thought it but the latter was worse. Emma thought about what Regina had said. She knew Graham liked her but deep down she knew she wasn't over Regina. She would never be over Regina, not really.

"Why are you here Regina?" Emma turned herself over a little too quickly and almost began crying at the pain it caused her.

Regina's hand shot out to help comfort Emma. Her hand lingered inches above Emma's but she was too scared to actually touch her.

"They called me Emma. What was I supposed to do?" Regina shook her head. "Ignore it and leave you here on your own?"

"I wasn't on my own." Emma said, sounding like a grumpy teenager.

"And how exactly was I supposed to know that?"

Emma didn't have an answer. If it was the other way around, she would've travelled half way across the world to make sure that Regina was okay but because it was her lying in the hospital bed, weak and injured, it was different. She always thought that if she ever saw Regina again that she'd have her life together. She would be successful and she would be happy. Only she wasn't and she would never be without Regina.

"You didn't have to come here Regina." Emma wouldn't even look at her.

"That's not fair. I was only trying to help."

"You wanna talk about things not being fair?" Emma almost yelled. "What you did to me Regina, that wasn't fair."

"Emma you walked out on me. You left, not me." Regina stood up, suddenly furious.

"What choice did I have?! We were living two separate lives in the same house."

Regina's hands were shaking. She hadn't travelled this far for another argument, to go over the past and relive all the anguish caused by their last goodbye. She felt like she was in limbo. Half of her wanted to stay and look after Emma, whether she liked it or not. The other half wanted to run back to her car and drive away from this wretched place.

"Emma..." Regina whispered.

"Just go home Regina. Go home and get on with your life so I can do the same."

Regina dug around in her purse and pulled out her business card. She left it on the end of the bed. Emma watched as Regina turned and walked away. No argument against the order, no final words, she just turned and left. Regina managed to keep calm long enough to drive to the nearest hotel and check into a room. When she was alone, she collapsed against the door and cried just as hard as she did the last time. Her whole body shook with violent tears that she couldn't control.

Seeing Emma again was the best and worst thing that could've happened. It finally cemented something in her mind. She was going to stay. Every part of her wanted to stay and try and win Emma back. Regina was staying in Boston whether Emma wanted her there or not. It was time to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who showed some love to the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much.  
B x**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As the day wore on, flashbacks of their fight continuously went through Emma's mind. Each time it brought on a new wave of sadness and frustration. She couldn't stop thinking about the hurt look on Regina's face. Regina had come back to her. Regina had cared enough to come back and make sure she was okay. And what had she done? She'd pushed her away, just like Regina had done to her. It was pathetic and she absolutely knew that it was, yet she'd done it anyway.

Tears lined her eyes and she stared up at ceiling, counting the tiles until she had calmed down. This relationship was not fixable. Regina travelling all this way was going to change nothing. And besides, she was gone now. One quick visit wasn't enough to close the huge space between them. She began counting the tiles again, anything to attempt to take her mind off of Regina.

Regina's card lay on the end of the bed, taunting her. Each time she looked at it, the card seemed to grow heavier and heavier. She wanted to call her. Part of her was afraid to touch it as if it would burn the skin off of her finger tips and so she let it stay right where it was.

For the rest of the day, Emma listened out for the sound of high heels on the tiled floors. Every time she did hear someone walking, her heart leapt out of her chest. Visitors from work came and went, Graham stopped by again and that was a pleasant distraction for a while until he began talking about Regina. Emma kicked him out of the room and told him to go screw himself.

Emma stared back down at Regina's card. She shuffled the blanket on the bed so that the card came to her. Gingerly, she picked it up and twisted it in her hands. This was it, a direct link to her past life - a way to get to Regina. All she had to do was call her, maybe thank her for travelling so far and that was it. She could go back to moving on.

She picked up her phone that sat on the bedside table and quickly dialled the number before she lost her nerve. The phone rang and rang; Emma became more and more nervous. Then came the dreaded "I can't take your call" which was followed by the even worse "Leave a message" and the beep that felt like another blow to the ribs.

"Regina, its Emma. We, uh, need to talk." Emma could hear the shakiness in her voice. She cursed at herself for being so ridiculous.

She dropped the phone and the card back on to the covers. She'd done her bit. If Regina wanted to talk, she'd call.

She had to call.

* * *

Regina didn't stay long in the room before she realised she needed to pull herself together. She got up off of the floor and fixed her make-up. Her eyes will still red and puffy but she needed a drink and the limited choice of the mini bar just wasn't going to cut it.

Out on the streets of Boston, she felt completely out of place. It was beautiful but it was no Storybrooke. A cold wind rushed through the streets and she pulled her coat a little tighter. She wandered up and down different blocks, feeling like she was intruding on Emma's new life. She thought about the amount of times Emma had probably walked these very same streets and looked at the same gorgeous sights. She walked and she walked, taking in as much of Emma's life as possible. Eventually she found her way to the Boston PD building. A rush of anger came over her. She was angry because this is what finally made Emma leave. Emma had traded her in for this place. Okay so the building was beautiful, and the street surrounding it was lovely, but Emma had still left her to come here. Regina snarled and turned her back on the place, heading straight towards the bar across the street.

"Whiskey on the rocks" She ordered before she had even sat down.

The bartender nodded and went to get her drink. Regina dropped her head into her hands and pushed away the hair from her face. She ran her index finders under her eye line, rubbing away any leftover make up residue. The smell of whiskey woke her up as the glass was pushed in front of her.

With one big gulp the glass was empty. This was no time for ladylike behaviour. She gestured for the bartender, who simply nodded, took away the old glass and refilled a new one. As she was about to throw it back, the stool next to her began suddenly occupied.

"That's good whiskey; you're wasting it drinking it like that."

Regina turned the side and saw the handsome stranger from the hospital, Emma's non-partner Graham. He gave Regina a crooked smile and ordered himself a drink. She didn't want to be sat so close to him.

"What are you doing here?" Regina stared him down.

"This is a police bar and I am Sheriff." He gestured towards his badge.

Regina rolled her eyes and finished her whiskey. The two of them sat in a sort of awkward silence. The only thing they had to talk about was Emma, and neither of them wanted to bring that up.

"Emma's tough, I haven't worked with her long but she's tough and she'll be fine." Graham offered some reassurance.

"I don't need you to tell me what Emma Swan is or isn't, _Sheriff_"

"Yeah, I know that you know her well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina turned to him.

"I just mean that occasionally she mentions a 'Regina' and I'm assuming that's you." Graham shrugged his shoulders.

Regina was taken aback. Emma still talked about her? People in Emma's new life were aware of her. Maybe they knew why Emma had left. She felt slightly breathless. This meant that there must be some part of Emma that still cared for her. She had the chance to start completely fresh, erase her whole past and easily move on. Instead Emma had chosen to bring a part of Regina with her.

"So, what's Emma like at work?" Regina asked with a desperate need to stop herself from crying again.

"She keeps to herself, doesn't really socialise outside of work. If she's on a case then she'll work non-stop until it's solved. Dedicated, passionate and stubborn."

Regina chuckled quietly and nodded. That was the Emma that she fell in love with. He had just listed all of the reasons why she loved her so much and more importantly, why she needed her back.

"Every now and then a case will come up and she'll take it personally. It could be as something as small as a comment from a suspect and her eyes will go all...glassy, like she's trying not to remember something."

A sudden sinking feeling hit Regina, making her stomach hurt. Emma wasn't fine at all. That was just a brave face. Even back in Storybrooke Emma had done this. Usually Regina could bring her out of it though. Emma would come home from work to a lovingly made dinner, a large glass of wine and a shoulder to cry on. Now Emma had to deal with it on her own.

"Word of advice, Sheriff, do everything in your power to never let Emma Swan get like that. It will not end well, for either of you." It sounded much more of a threat than she had intended it too, but she was pleased with the resulting look on the Sheriff's face.

The two of them sat in the bar for most of the day, drinking and making idle chit chat. Emma was the taboo subject. Neither of the wanted to directly bring her back into the conversation but somehow she managed to make her way back in.

"You two must be pretty close. You're still her emergency contact even though you live hundreds of miles away." The Sheriff stated with a tiny hint of bitterness in his voice.

"What exactly has Miss Swan told you about me?"

"She said you were best friends, even lived together but then she moved here and you stopped talking to each other."

Regina nodded her lips tight together. This wasn't exactly wrong but it had vital parts missing. Like their relationship, their engagement. Emma had obviously neglected to tell her new colleagues that. Thankfully, Graham couldn't see the battle going on inside Regina's head. She wanted to go to the hospital to see her 'best friend' and make sure she was okay, but at the same time she wanted to bang Emma's head against the wall.

"We were close. But things change and people move on." Regina finished the drink in her hand.

"How long are you planning on staying here in Boston?"

"I don't know, until the end of the week maybe. At least until Miss Swan is out of the hospital." Regina shrugged.

Once they said their goodbyes, Regina did actually feel a little bit better, a lot more drunk but better. She hailed a taxi and slid into the back seat. She reeled off the name of her hotel and the car pulled out.

"Actually, I need you to make a stop on the way."

Regina sat back and smiled.

* * *

Emma woke the next morning with an uncomfortable feeling as a nurse took her vitals. She was being prodded and poked for a good 10 minutes before the nurse noticed that she was actually awake.

"Ah good, you're awake. There is someone waiting to see you."

Her heart jumped and filled with desperate hope that it would be Regina. She watched the door, her eyes wide with anticipation. It was difficult to hide her disappointment when Graham walked in instead.

She forced herself to smile and nod at him. "Long night?"

Graham ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes. Obviously he looked a lot worse than he felt.

"Met someone in a bar last night." He laughed and sat down in the chair.

"Nope, don't wanna know." Emma shook her head.

"Emma, it was Regina."

"She's, uh, she's still here?" Emma raised an eyebrow, that feeling of hope burning inside of her again.

Graham nodded and Emma's heart skipped a beat again. Even after everything she had said to her, Regina had stayed in Boston. Emma had given her an out. She could've left and never turned back, but she didn't. She stayed.

Emma, needing to be alone with her thoughts, told Graham she'd call him if she needed anything and sent him away. She closed her eyes and fell asleep smiling because Regina had stayed.

When she woke up, a large bouquet of flowers was sitting on her bedside table. She opened up the card and grinned.

"_Yours, Regina_."

* * *

Regina was able to sleep solidly and comfortably knowing that the flowers would be on their way to Emma. It was really a simple gesture, a get well soon from a friend - a close friend. She looked over the receipt and her heart fluttered. She thought back to the very beginning of their relationship. Back when things were simple.

_Emma was the one who had started the sending-flowers tradition. It was before they had started officially dating and Emma had sent a small, but incredibly thoughtful, bunch of pink carnations. Regina hated them but she was touched by the gesture. After spending so long being at loggerheads with Emma, it was a nice peace offering. After that, they would send flowers back and forth after every argument. It had become expected. Each of them would wait for the flowers to appear, depending on who had initiated the argument._

_Then one day, after a particularly vicious spat, Emma appeared at Regina's office with a considerably larger bouquet of roses. It was a wonderful surprise and Regina was completely taken aback._

"_Miss Swan? I wasn't expecting to see you." Regina said, trying to keep her cool._

"_Yeah but, you know, the flower thing and I was in the area anyway so I thought I'd uh drop these by." It was clear to see that Emma was blushing and possibly regretting the hand delivery._

_Regina stood up from her desk and walked over to Emma. Her heels tapping on the floor made Emma's heart pound. She took the flowers out of Emma's arms and brought them up to her face, taking in the refreshing scent of them._

"_Thank you, they're beautiful." Regina smiled softly in appreciation._

"_Well if the shoe fits or whatever." Emma looked mortified at what had just slipped out of her mouth. "That was dumb; I don't know why I said that."_

"_Excuse me?" Regina raised an eyebrow, equally as shocked._

"_I don't know what we are, Regina. I don't know what's going on. I don't know why I can't seem to stay away from you. Sometimes I find myself wanting to pick fights with you just so I can buy you flowers because I know they make you happy. And I don't even _like_ flowers but I love getting them from you because, well, they're from you. And maybe I'm being way out of line and I've got the completely wrong end of the stick but Regina, I like you. I like you a lot actually." Emma couldn't keep her hands still and her cheeks were bright red. _

_Regina was speechless. For someone whose job relied on public speaking, this was a bizarre feeling. She had never taken the time to sit down and think about how she felt for Emma. Did she like her? It was possible. She had come to almost enjoy meetings with Emma. They talked about town business, budgets and functions but they'd also talked about music, movies and their childhoods. Were their meetings for business or pleasure?_

_Feeling incredibly awkward, Emma stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Okay so I've obviously stuck my foot in it. I'll see you around. Bye, Regina."_

"_Drinks" Regina called out after her. "Let's go for drinks."_

_The grin that spread across Emma's face made Regina's heart flutter. Even if she hadn't thought about her feelings towards Emma, there was undoubtedly something there. Whatever it was, it was exciting._

Her phone ringing pulled her out of her little trip down memory lane. It was the hospital calling. Emma would be released that afternoon and they wanted to know if she would be able to pick her up, considering she was the emergency contact.

"I'll be there." Regina nodded and hung up the phone.

* * *

A range of colourful obscenities rang out through the hallways of Emma's ward. She got dressed slowly and incredibly uncomfortably. Every muscle ached but at least she was conscious. By some great feat, she managed to pull on yoga pants and a tank top. She grumbled at the angry red marks on her face and arms. As Emma turned away from her reflection, her heart jumped.

Her eyes settled on the gorgeous silhouette standing at the window. She longed to creep up behind Regina and wrap her arms around her waist. She moved closer, somehow resisting the urge to hold her.

"They called you?" Emma forced out,

"Emergency contact, remember?" Regina turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, I remember. Thanks for the flowers." Emma said quietly. "And thanks for being here, Regina."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, you know that."

Emma's eyes traced Regina's body. It was almost like seeing her in a new light. Her hands ached to reach out and touch her. She wanted to stroke Regina's back, run her hands up and down her arms. Physically, she hadn't changed much. Maybe she'd lost a little weight but she still looked absolutely stunning. Emma finally let go of some of her restrained and put her hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina finally turned around and Emma let herself fall into Regina's arms. They hugged and it was beautiful.

"I'm glad that it's you here." Emma mumbled in to Regina's shoulder.

It suddenly hit Regina how severely she had missed Emma's touch. She missed the closeness and it almost hurt holding her right now. It all hit her with the force of a sledge hammer. Or a propane explosion.

They clung to each other as if they were clinging on for dear life. Regina lost herself in Emma's embrace. It was like slipping into a warm bath, or reading a favourite book. It was comfortable, it was familiar and it was home.

Emma was the one to eventually break away from the hug. "I didn't realise I needed you here Regina."

A teary film covered Regina's eyes and Emma felt a twinge of guilt. She didn't mean to make her cry. She wiped her thumbs underneath Regina's eyes. And then they were closer than they had been in 6 months. Emma placed a single, soft kiss on Regina's cheek.

Regina cleared her throat. "Are you ready to go?"

Emma nodded and smiled. It was a brave face that Regina could see right through. She turned to pick up her flowers and her bag. She winced at the weight of the bag but continued to pull it onto her shoulder. Regina rolled her eyes and took the bag from her.

As they put Emma's things into the back seat of her car, Regina once again felt her heart flutter. She could feel Emma's hand on the small of her back and she caught her breath.

Emma looked at Regina and smiled nervously. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quick thank you to everyone who did review and followed the story! I've planned out almost all of the story so hopefully I can get posting a bit quicker. If you enjoy the chapter, or have anything at all to say about it, drop a review!**_  
_**B x**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Emma couldn't stop taking sneaky glances at Regina as she drove the two of them to her apartment. Occasionally she'd need to focus on the road in order to give directions but between that, her eyes were focused on Regina. She noticed how her hands were gripped tightly on the steering wheel, how she furrowed her eyebrows when reading the signs, and how she bit her lip right before she turned to look at Emma.

"Emma? Are you listening?" Regina snapped.

"Yeah sorry, take a left at the end of the road." Emma replied nodding towards the end of the road.

Being back in Regina's car was a strange feeling. She'd sat in this seat so many times before and yet this time it felt like it was brand new. The leather of the seat was still soft and worn. She felt comfortable in this car, despite the air of tension that was currently filling it. Driving through the streets of Boston was different with Regina.

If they were here under better circumstances, Emma thought, if everything hadn't fallen apart maybe they could've visited here together. The two of them could've explored the hidden streets, discover quiet coffee shops and wander hand in hand through the parks. It would've been beautiful and peaceful with just them.

As the car turned on to Emma's street her stomach twisted into a knot. She noticed that Regina's hand's held on even tighter to the wheel, so much so that her knuckles were turning white. It was good to know that she wasn't the only one feeling sick with nerves.

"It's the big one at the end." Emma pointed towards a tall brick building, with a green canopy over the door and portly doorman standing out the front.

Regina waited for a car to pass before turning in and parking her car. The noise of the engine slowly silenced and they sat there in the quiet. She didn't want to assume that she would be invited into Emma's apartment and part of her didn't particularly want to go there anyway. Regardless, she undid her seatbelt and opened her door. The least she could do was help Emma get her things out of the back.

Following Regina's lead, Emma climbed out, slamming the door behind her. By the time she was out, Regina had already gotten the bag and the flowers. The bag was placed on the floor by their feet and the flowers were carefully placed in her arms. Emma took a deep intake of air.

"Did you wanna come up for coffee or something?" Emma offered practically waiting to be shot down.

"Coffee would be wonderful, thank you." Regina nodded and smiled.

Emma's eyes locked on Regina's and she nodded back. Regina picked up the bag from the floor and followed Emma towards the building. They both said hello to the doorman who held open the big glass door.

The decadence of the building surprised Regina. She wouldn't have expected Emma to choose this place to live. When they were furniture shopping for the Mayor's Manor, she had sneered at the things Regina picked out. She had out-rightly laughed when Regina suggested a crystal chandelier.

"_We don't need all that shiny crap." Emma laughed as she dismissed a set of silver candlesticks. "I have you and you're 10 times more beautiful." _

Regina blushed at the memory. She'd bought those candlesticks immediately afterwards, and they still stood on the mantelpiece in her work office. As they walked through the lobby, Regina's eyes scanned everything. It was a medium sized lobby but with its high ceiling, it appeared a lot bigger. She followed Emma to the elevator and waited patiently for the doors to slide open.

As the elevator zoomed up towards the seventh floor, anxiety washed over Emma. The thought of Regina being in her new apartment was suddenly terrifying and she wasn't sure if she was ready. Regina knew she was never big on home accessories but the lack of anything homely was bound to surprise her. She only ever kept what she really needed, and that wasn't much. The elevator stopped and they both nervously stepped out.

"I'll give you fair warning, it's nothing compared to our old house." Emma mumbled, unlocking the door.

_Our old house. _Instantly she regretted saying it. She bit down on her tongue. She could tell from the pained look on Regina's face that it was a stupid thing to say.

Emma pushed the door and it swung slowly open. She held her arm out and gestured for Regina to go straight in. Regina stepped over the threshold slowly, like doing so too fast would cause an earthquake. Emma's instincts were spot on. Regina was shocked at the apartment.

It was a flat-pack home. It was empty and it was quiet. There were no pictures on the stark white walls, there were no pictures anywhere. The whole place was devoid of any real colour. Everything was neutral. Emma had wandered into the centre of the room. Regina's heart ached for Emma. She looked so small and frail in this empty home. They had put so much time into their house together, even if it was reluctantly on Emma's part.

"The job doesn't leave much time for decorating so..." Emma trailed off, embarrassed.

"No, of course. It's lovely." Regina replied. Even as she said it she didn't believe what she was saying.

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, okay Regina."

Regina laughed back in response, and for the first time in months, they both felt a surge of real happiness. They looked at each other as their laughter died down. Both of them felt a strange mix of comfort and vulnerability. This was how they should've been, always. The laughter had left their relationship a long time ago, and yet here it was once again.

"It's good to laugh with you again." Regina looked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed.

"It's good to hear you laugh again."

The air of awkwardness was between them again.

"So you still want that coffee?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

"Please. Black..." Regina began to reply.

"Black with one sugar; some things never change." Emma chuckled and turned towards the kitchen.

The living room was quiet once again with Regina standing still in the middle. As she looked around the room, her heart sunk thinking of Emma living here alone. From what she could tell, there was nothing here from their life together in Storybrooke. She thought of the nights they'd spent cuddled up on the couch, a blanket covering their legs and a bowl of popcorn between them. For so long they had a blissful relationship and now it was like being right back at square one, only they had a history that they were both painfully aware of.

Regina tiptoed over to the window. She moved slower when the floorboards creaked, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Emma's apartment had a stunning view of the town. It seemed incredibly peaceful for a city. She could see what drew Emma towards Boston.

5 minutes later, Emma returned with two mugs in her hand. She put them down on the wooden coffee table and began to edge her way towards the sofa. As she started to sit herself down, her muscles screamed out in protest. The pain was obvious on her face and Regina moved quickly to help ease her down.

Emma bit her lip and dropped her head back on the cushion. "Thanks."

Regina sat down next to her, perched on the edge, not wanting to get too comfortable. "You're welcome."

"No, I mean it Regina. Thank you. Thank you for being here. And thank you for staying here even after I was such an ass."

Regina blushed and looked down at her feet. She didn't need to say anything. If you spend enough time with someone, especially someone you love, words are often unnecessary. Emma knew what she was thinking. Regina picked up her coffee mug and took a small swig. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm scent. If Emma was good for anything, it was strong coffee.

"Any good?" Emma watched anxiously.

"Perfect." Regina nodded. "As always."

Emma felt a rush of pride and it gave her butterflies. Even after all this time she got the same feeling from making Regina happy. Emma would've done anything to see Regina smile. She had a beautiful smile. It was innocent and carefree. That was the Regina she had fallen for all those years ago.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Emma had always hated these fundraising events. They were boring, full of obnoxious people and the free alcohol ran out far too quickly. She sat at her table, watching everyone mingle. It was embarrassing. Everyone suddenly became over-interested in everyone else's business. It was too much and she wasn't nearly drunk enough to deal with it. As she threw back the last mouthful of wine in her glass, her stomach growled as if it was eating itself. She made a bee-line for the practically untouched buffet._

_A fairly impressive spread of food lay out in front of her and she began picking her way down the table. With a mouth full of mini honey-glazed ham bites, the last person she had expected to bump into was the sole reason for this fundraiser. Regina Mills. She was the city's new project. She'd fought her way through the politics game and now, one step from the top, Emma was pleased to see that she looked equally as fed up. _

"_Shouldn't you be schmoozing or something?" Emma moved her way closer to Regina._

"_Believe it or not, this was not my idea." Regina shook her head and gave a small wave to someone across the room._

_Emma raised an eyebrow. "The party or the politics?"_

"_Both." Regina sighed._

"_For what it's worth, you're doing pretty great." _

"_Thank you Miss...?"_

"_Swan. Emma Swan." Emma held out her hand towards Regina. _

"_Regina Mills. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." Regina smiled in that perfectly fake politician way. It was a pretty smile, sure, but it was so obviously forced._

"_Likewise." Emma tilted her chin upwards in acknowledgement. _

_As a waiter walked past, Emma grabbed two wine glasses and passed one to her new friend. They had been making fairly awkward small talk when Emma missed her mouth and dribbled wine down the front of her dress. She cursed under her breath, kicking herself for being such a clutz. When she looked up, Regina was giggling and offering her a napkin. Gratefully she took it and tried to clean up. _

_Emma began laughing at herself, causing Regina to only laugh more. Before they could stop themselves, they were both in fits of laughter. Emma clutched at her side and Regina was trying to wipe tears for her eyes. That was when she first felt it. She wasn't sure what it was exactly but something was there. Seeing Regina laughing as if she had no care in the world made her heart race. It made her want to be witty and hilarious all the time, just so she could make Regina laugh. It was exciting and it was new. _

_The pair exchanged phone numbers right before Regina was called up on stage. That was the last time Emma saw Miss Mills that night but she went home with her smile and her laugh burned into her memory._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Two hours and two empty coffee mugs later, the two women were still sitting together on Emma's couch. It had been easier than they had thought to slip back into old ways. They reminisced over the best parts of their relationships, gossiped about the people they knew and they were happy.

Emma's walk-out remained a completely taboo subject. It was in the air, it sparked between them but neither of them could say. They both wanted too of course. Emma wanted to explain her actions. All Regina wanted to know, was why.

"You should come take a vacation up here Regina. When I'm not all banged up." Emma suggested, with the hope that they could maybe become friends again.

"Or you could come and visit Storybrooke." "Regina countered quickly. "Everyone asks about you. For a long time all I heard about was you. Mary Margaret was incessant, constantly asking questions."

"Yeah she can be a little...intense. Sorry you had to deal with that." Emma smiled sadly.

"If you hadn't left in the middle of the night, I wouldn't have had too." Regina mumbled, bitterness creeping into her tone.

"Don't." Emma snapped. "Do not go there Regina."

She sat up straighter preparing herself for a fight.

"You could've stayed!" Regina could feel her anger rising again. They were back again, fighting the same battle.

"Yeah, and you could've followed!" The words slipped out of Emma's mouth before she could stop them.

The words stung each of them. It was like ice. Something neither of them had wanted to hear. Up until this point she hadn't even admitted it to herself, and now there it was, up in the air for both of them to deal with. Deep down she had wanted Regina to follow. She had wanted her to fight. Maybe that would've put the spark back in their relationship.

Regina was dumbstruck. She had no idea following was an option. Emma left and that was it. Wrongly, she had assumed that Emma did not want to be followed. Otherwise she wouldn't have driven off so quickly. It was completely unexpected but it was the push Regina needed. This was it - the time to fight.

"You wanted me to follow you?" Regina whispered softly.

"I don't know." Emma hesitated. "I wanted you Regina. That's all I've ever wanted. That's why I left. I wanted you and you were right there but I couldn't have you. Your body was there but that was it. I wanted all of you. And maybe that's selfish but I don't care. I want you Regina. I still want you."

"Then come home." Regina muttered. It was barely audible but she had definitely said it.

"Regina, what are you saying?" Emma raised an eyebrow. She knew exactly what she was saying but she needed to hear it clearly.

Regina took a deep breath. "Come home. Come with me back to Storybrooke."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all of you have favourited and reviewed so far! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Wedding & holiday season begins for me this month so this is possibly the only update for the month. A few of you have messaged asking whether I had a tumblr, which I do! My URL is firebirdfly so if you wanna head over there, by all means do. As always, if you like it leave a review!  
Have a great summer!  
B x**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Emma's head was spinning with what Regina had just said. She was grateful that she was sitting down because her knees felt like they'd been taken out of her legs. She could feel Regina's eyes piercing into her. With her heart in her throat, Emma lifted her gaze to meet Regina's.

Reading Emma's face had never been this hard. Regina watched her, trying desperately to understand whether she had said the wrong thing or not. Regina's heart was sinking quicker and quicker, and the longer Emma didn't say anything, the further it dropped.

"I should go. I'm sorry Emma I..." Regina's sentence was cut off.

Emma had grabbed hold of her hand and forced herself to stand up. She battled against the fiery pain that was coursing through her body, her hand still clutched to Regina's. Standing this close, Emma's heart joined her head in a twirl. Without thinking, she kissed her. She held Regina's jaw in the palms of her hands and she kissed her. At first Regina began to pull away, taken aback by the whole thing but when Emma held on, she moved herself closer. Emma was warm and even though she must've been in pain, she let Regina hold on to her. When they eventually separated, they were breathless. Regina could feel her heart smashing against her ribcage.

"You really want me to come back?" Emma stammered.

"I never wanted you to leave, Emma." Regina replied softly.

"Please Regina, you have to understand, I'm gunna need to think about this. I want to say yes, but it won't be easy to go back." Emma shook her head. She could feel her hands shaking.

"I understand." Regina closed her eyes and nodded.

And she truly did understand. It would painful but if Emma needed time, then that's exactly what she'd have. Regina lifted up Emma's hands and kissed them. It didn't do anything to help with the shakiness of them.

"It's just I have work here and..." Emma looked troubled as she spoke.

"Emma, it's okay. Take your time. I want you. But I want you to be happy. Even if that means saying goodbye."

Outside the apartment, light rain started hitting against the window. Emma could see the shine of streetlights and car lights in the distance.

"It's getting kinda late. You wanna stay for dinner?" Emma offered, desperately wanting Regina to stay.

"You can cook now?" Regina raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Well, no. My takeout dialling finger is pretty quick though!" Emma grinned sheepishly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina groaned and took another bite of noodles from the container in her hand.

"It's good right? Best Chinese food in town." Emma grinned and tucked into her own meal.

Due to the large amount of food in her mouth, Regina couldn't reply but she nodded vigorously and held up an 'Ok' symbol with her hand. The pair had devoured the meal in no less than 30 minutes. Emma sat back, her hands behind her head and her feet up on the table. Regina was right next to her with her legs curled up underneath her on the sofa. If this had been last year, Regina would've rested her head on Emma's chest and really cuddled in to her. As it was, she didn't want to push her luck.

The night was drawing in fast, and they'd watched so much mindless TV that Regina could almost feel her brain turning to mush. Emma seemed content though, and that was all that mattered. They had moved closer to each other, underneath a large blanket that Emma had pulled from the depths of her closet. It was Emma who had initiated the couch-cuddle. She'd put her arm around Regina's shoulders and pulled her down towards her.

"This isn't hurting?" Regina asked, cautiously resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma shrugged. "It's not that bad."

It wasn't long before Regina could feel Emma's breath shallow in her chest. And then came the faint sound of snoring that Regina, after many years living together, had learned to practically drown out. She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself. Being careful not to wake her up, Regina manoeuvred herself out from under Emma's arm.

The clock on the television showed that it was getting on for midnight. She knew she should leave but she didn't want Emma waking up on the couch, all alone and in pain. At the same time it didn't feel appropriate to fall asleep next to her. Regina quickly scanned the room for a place to sleep. With some effort, she pulled the arm chair from the corner of the room and dragged it up to the coffee table.

"This'll have to do." She muttered. And with that she settled down for what was sure to be the most uncomfortable sleep of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck." Emma growled as she slowly woke up.

Every inch of her body was hurting 10 times as much as it was the night before. She was leaning on her arm, her elbow pressed right into her broken ribs. Her neck was twisted and she had pins and needles running through both of her legs. When her eyes opened and focused themselves, she saw Regina's hunched figure on the armchair.

"Oh man." She sighed, throwing her head back and causing a bolt of pain to shoot through her neck.

Emma bit down on the inside of her cheek and pushed herself up from the couch. The pain of it made her head spin. Regardless, she powered through it even though it started to bring tears to her eyes. She tiptoed past Regina and into the kitchen. She needed painkillers and coffee and she needed them now.

Flicking the switch, the coffee machine whirred into life and soon the smell filled the kitchen. Emma was already beginning to feel more alive because of it. While she waited for the coffee to brew, she hastily swallowed two painkillers and silently prayed that they would kick in quickly. Emma put a set of mugs down on the counter top and stood staring as black liquid filled the pot.

"Is that the famous Emma Swan coffee I can smell?" Regina called out from just outside the kitchen.

"It is. You're right on time." Emma smiled, sliding the now filled mug across the counter top. "How did you sleep?"

"Terribly. And you?" Regina arched her back and yawned.

Emma didn't say anything but she nodded and the pain was evident on her face.

"I think I'm going to go back to Storybrooke today." Regina muttered under her breath.

"Uh, you're, why?" Emma said, choking on her words.

"Because it's not fair, Emma!" Regina snapped, sounding a lot angrier than she had meant too. "It's not fair to either of us. Even being in the same room with you for too long is painful. It's a reminder of what we don't have. Spending even this much time with you is making me feel human again. And then I'll have to leave. And I know you said you'd think about it, but I know you and I have to prepare myself for the fact that I'll be going home alone. I'll be back in our bed but you won't be there."

Regina turned away quickly. She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. She did not need Emma to see her cry.

"Don't go. Not just yet. It's been good to see you again. If you want to leave then I won't stop you but at least stay for the day."

"I'm going to leave now." Regina turned to Emma who looked heartbroken. "But I'll be back soon. I promise." She placed a soft kiss on Emma's cheek and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Remember, I have connections now. If you don't come back then I'll come find you." Emma called out. 'will track yo. If you don'. "hat fell.t to form in her eyes. undisturbed sleep. I laughed and I smiled. And tShe heard Regina laugh right before the door slammed shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was thankful for the emptiness of the elevator. The music filled the space and she didn't need to think or talk. She ran out to her car, shut herself in and dropped her head against the steering wheel. It was colder than she had expected so she started the engine to warm up. It took her a minute to get her bearings and remember the way back to her hotel.

She kept her mind focused as she drove. She didn't want to think about Emma. She needed time to process everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. She wouldn't let herself think until she was safely locked in her hotel room and lying flat out on the bed. Regina listened to the sound of her heart beating. Several deep breaths later and it returned back to its normal pace.

With a heavy sigh, Regina pushed herself up off of the bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom. She switched on the shower and let the room fill up with steam as she stripped down. The hot water was a welcome relief on her aching muscles. She grabbed the complimentary bottle of body wash from the tray in the shower and emptied half of it into her hand. Bubbles covered her as she washed away the scent of Emma.

Wrapped in a bath towel, her hair dripping down her back, Regina collapsed back down on to the bed. She lay still once more as she struggled to sum up the energy to get ready. It was only when she heard her phone buzzing in her handbag that she decided to move. The screen glowed from the bottom of her bag and she could already see Emma's name in the centre.

"_We're going out for breakfast. Be quick. Emma."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma paced up and down her apartment waiting for Regina. She had got ready in record time. Managing to shower, get dressed and making her bruised face look half-way decent in the space of about half an hour. She chewed her nails with anticipation. She didn't realise how much of a nervous wreck she looked until she caught sight of herself in the mirror. This was the Regina Effect. It was the effect that caused usually strong-minded people to stutter when saying what they think, the effect that caused confident people to stare at the pavement when they passed her. Secretly, Emma had always been impressed by it but now that she was a victim of it, she loathed it.

Just as she was beginning to move on, Regina came swooping back into her life like an emotional hurricane. Emma didn't know how to feel. No-one ever told her how to survive the return of an ex. Emma shook her head and smiled to herself. Regina was more than just an ex. She was The Ex. She was the one that Emma would forever hold other dates up against. Regina was the bar they had to reach and she had set that bar high. She had changed everything.

As she once more marched her way from one side of the room to the other, she heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table. Emma shook her head in annoyance as she read the message on the screen.

"_Get downstairs now. You're late. I'm waiting."_

She cursed under her breath as she remembered all the times Regina had pulled this stunt in the past. Emma was always the one that was late. Regina was never late, and Regina was never wrong. She stuck the phone in her pocket and shrugged her arms into her jacket, being careful not to twist her body too much. Patting her pockets, she made sure she had her keys and wallet and she headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's not exactly Granny's Diner, but it's not bad, right?" Emma grinned as a plate of pancakes was set down in front of her. "I had to find some sort of replacement."

"No, it's not Granny's but it will do." Regina stared down at the egg white omelette in front of her. "We may not always see eye to eye but damn that woman knows how to cook."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked at Regina. "You're better."

Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?"

"Are you kidding me? Regina, I haven't eaten lasagne since..." She hesitated and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well the last lasagne I ate was one you made."

"Best lasagne in town." Regina smiled to herself.

Emma nodded in agreement. She had always admired Regina's cooking abilities. The morning after their first night together, Regina had made them both a huge array of food. From then on, whenever she got the chance, Emma would turn up at Regina's house for home cooked food. It was a win-win situation. Regina would feed Emma's stomach and Emma would feed Regina's ego.

"You could've learnt how to make it, had you paid any attention to what I was saying." Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I didn't need to learn to cook." Emma argued.

"After tasting your mac and cheese, I beg to differ."

Emma nudged her leg under the table and frowned. "Shut up."

Regina opened her mouth to fire back a sarcastic comment when Emma's phone started ringing in her pocket.

"Saved by the bell, so it seems." She pursed her lips and leant back in her chair.

"Swan speaking." Emma said as she pressed the phone to her ear.

Regina strained to hear the conversation on the other side. As she spoke, Emma's forehead was become more and more scrunched up in frustration. She began chewing on her lip. Regina watched her carefully, waiting for her to hang up the phone.

"You finished?" Emma gestured towards Regina's plate, waiting for her to nod in response. "Good, because they need me to head over to the station so we gotta go."

They left in a hurry, with Emma dropping a handful of bills on to the table and Regina almost tripping over her chair. As they marched out of the door, Emma's foot snagged on a loose pavement tile almost sending her to the floor. Regina flung out her arm, grabbing on to Emma and causing a whole new slur of curse words from her mouth. Emma bit down hard on the inside of her cheek as the pain snaked through her body and the spark from Regina's touch burned on her skin.

"Thanks." Emma grimaced as she tried to get her balance back.

"Be careful." Regina scolded, walking ahead towards the car.

_You really want to go back to that Swan?_ She thought to herself. Regina treated her like a child, it wasn't always intentional but being talked down to when she had done wrong was nothing but patronising. It was something that had always grated on her, and something that she occasionally tried to play upon. Getting on Regina's nerves had always been one of her strong suits. But part of her did want to go back to that. She wanted their old relationship back. Not the broken mess it eventually became. She didn't need to go through that again. Emma could feel the frustration starting to form.

"Will you stop sulking and get in the damn car!" Regina called out across the street, her arms folded stubbornly over her chest.

Emma stormed over to the car. The scowl on her face was evident to Regina, even from a distance. She got into the car and slammed the door with such force that the whole car shook. Regina followed after her, keeping her eyes on Emma.

"What is your problem?" Regina snarled.

"I'm not a fucking child Regina so quit treating me like one."

"Then stop acting like one." She retorted. "The whole world is not against you, Miss Swan."

Regina pressed her foot down on the accelerator. She could see the station ahead of them and she was desperate to get this car ride over with. She could leave Emma at there. After that, she had a half a mind to leave Boston for good. She'd clearly caused enough problems. As she slowed the car down to a stop, she prepared herself to say goodbye to Emma. Her stomach flipped and her mouth went dry. Another goodbye that was sure to break her heart.

"Are you coming?" Emma said sharply, breaking the silence.

She couldn't speak, her tongue still felt tied, but she nodded and proceeded to get out of the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Graham sat behind his desk, waiting nervously for Emma to arrive. He hated to be the bearer of bad news and he knew Emma was not going to happy with what he had to say.

As he saw the mess of blonde curls walking towards him, his heart started racing. Already she had a fierce expression on her face. This was not going to end well.

"You better be about to tell me I can come back or you've ruined my morning." Emma growled.

"I want you back at work Swan, you know I do. It's just that..." Graham trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"It's just what?" Emma hit her hand down on the table.

"Well, you're signed off for at least 3 weeks. After that you need to get permission from your doctor. Once you've got that, then you can come back. And then you need to complete a course." He frowned.

"Easy, just tell me where to go." Emma shrugged.

"No, Emma, it's a course of therapy. 6 weeks mandatory." His sentence trailed off in to a whisper.

It was then that everything became clear to her. She knew what she needed to do. It was like a penny had dropped and she was left with no doubt in her mind.

"Fine. I'll see a therapist." Emma reluctantly agreed.

"Good." He smiled smugly.

"But I'm seeing one in Storybrooke."

"What?!" Regina and Graham exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me." Emma nodded and turned to Regina. "I'm coming home."


End file.
